On the Wings of Love and Hate
by BlueSoulWriter9
Summary: Yusei is a slave to the King because he wants to save his sister. What happens when Jack kidnaps her? Will Yusei save her and escape, or will they be left to the mercy of the evil King Jack Atlas. WARNING: contains lemon, rape, and abuse the first few chapters. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue:****Hi There! ****So I've started a new fic-**

** Jack: Which means another fic to be left unfinished.**

** Blue: N-no...**

** Yusei: Face it. You won't finish this one.**

** Blue: Yes I will! At least, I'll update it.**

** Jack: Sure...**

** Yusei: Blue does not own any of the characters or the show, just the plot.**

**WARNING: ****THERE IS YAOI, RAPE, AND ABUSE IN THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**PLEASE R&amp;R!**

* * *

:

"No, no, no, PLEASE!"

I scream as he enters into me with hard thrusts that make

me scream and bleed. My master, the King Jack, ignores my pleas and continues. I feel

him rip open my old wounds and I scream even louder. Nails digging into my bare,

bruised thighs, my master begins his little ritual.

"Tell me what you are Yusei!"

"I'm a s-slut!" I say, sobbing.

"Whose slut?" Master asks with a slap to my face.

"Y-your s-slut!" I cry, knowing that if I answer him, things will be easier for

me.

"Damn right you are, whore. You are a dirty, sex-wanting, slut!" Master said,

thrusting at every word. I scream.

Finally, master released into me and pulled out. I cried weakly on the bed, knowing that I was doing the only thing I could.

Doing the only thing I could to save my sister.

* * *

**Blue: So... It's a first.**

**Yusei: W-why did you-?**

**Blue: It will get better for Yusei sooner if you Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlueSoul: I'm back!**

**Jack: Finally!**

**Yusei: Will I be freed this chapter?**

**BlueSoul: Umm...**

**Yusei: Seriously!**

**Jack: BlueSoulWriter does not own the characters or the show.**

Chapter 2

I was forced into the king's bed every day for weeks. Forced to take part for the fear of him getting angry and using my sister instead. He was always rough with me and beat me when I didn't respond to his questions.

After that, I was forced to clean whatever room the head slave said. No one would look at me and tell me to rest. No one comforted me after I was raped.

I was alone.

"Fudo! Go clean the ballroom! Now!"

I groaned as I slowly got up off my cot, trying not to reopen any of my wounds. I walk over to a bucket filled with soapy water and a scrub brush and pick them up. Then I limp over to the ballroom. I open the doors.

The ballroom is huge, with marble pillars, floor, and platform. It is going to take me hours to clean every single spot in this room.

I lower myself onto my knees and start to scrub. With every scrub, my mind says "It's for Star, it's for Star."

-**Flashback**-

_ I am chopping wood for a fire. My sister, Stardust, is inside the house making dinner with the chicken I stole. We are poor and our parents had died a few months ago with small pox. The first month, friends and family had brought us food to help us. But the visits and the food soon became few and far between. I was unable to get a job anywhere because no one needed an extra hand. Stealing was the only way to keep Stardust and I alive._

_ I heard the sound of horses coming towards me. I look up._

_ The next moment, soldiers are upon me. They grab my wrists and I drop the axe I was using._

_ "Yusei Fudo, you are under arrest for stealing property of the King."_

_ "No, NO!" I cry out. "Please, you don't understand!" I see Stardust run out of the house as I'm pulled into a wooden jail cart. Soldiers rush into our house and come out with the chicken I stole. I continued to scream at them to let me go. Suddenly, something hits my head and I black out._

**BlueSoul: Muwhahahaha- eek! (Ducks five flying knives)**

**Yusei: You deserved that!**

**Jack: Seriously?!**

**BlueSoul: Please R&amp;R, before Yusei and Jack kill me. And thank you to WinterFrost17 for Favoring this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_BSW: I'm BACK!_**

**_Yusei: Oh no..._**

**_Jack: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!_**

**_BSW: School. Anyway, I give credit to a friend of mine for the Yaoi scene._**

**_Yusei: BlueSoulWriter9 does not own Yugioh_**

**_Jack: YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_**

_I wake up to the sounds of shouting outside of the cart. I'm dragged out roughly and tossed to the ground at someone's feet._

"_My King, we found the criminal who stole your prized chicken."_

_I freeze, my heart pounding fearfully in my chest. Someone yanks me upward by my arm and I cry out. I end up on my knees, with my head downward, looking at white, pristine boots. A golden scepter flies out into my sight and under chin. The cold metal touches my skin and I shiver. The scepter forces my chin upward until I am looking into the angry, violet eyes of the King. He studies me as I shake in fear._

"_P-please forgive me." I whisper and the guard twists my arm sharply, making me cry out in pain._

"_Silence, scum!" The guard yells. The King looks up at him briefly, silencing him. The King's gaze returns to me._

"_And why should I do that?" The King asks me "You killed my prize chicken, why should I forgive you?"_

"_Please, I could not find work and my sister would have starved. I-I did not know that it was yours. P-please, I didn't want my sister to starve."_

_The King stared at me and his eyes softened slightly._

"_I would not have wanted my sister to starve either." He whispered and I hung on to his every word. "But killing my favorite chicken is unforgivable, at least for now."_

_He pulled his scepter out from under my chin. "Take him to the servant's quarters." He commands the guard. Looking at me, he says "If you work well for one year, I will let you go."_

_I'm pulled to my feet. "M-my sister?"_

"_I won't let her starve, but you won't be seeing her until you pay off your debt."_

"_T-thank you m-my King." I am pulled away and taken to the servant's quarters. I am ordered to clean three large rooms and scrub the floor of the ballroom._

_It is late when I finish, and I walk tiredly back to the quarters to get some sleep. A guard comes and grabs my arm._

"_The King wants to see you." I nod and the guard escorts me to the King's Chambers. The guard opens the door and pushes me in._

_It is a grand room, with violet decoration and bed to match the King's eyes. The King stands before me and I bow._

"_Now your second duty will begin." The King says walking towards me. I blink, confused._

"_Second duty?"_

_Suddenly, the King grabs my shirt and drags me to the bed, flinging me onto it. I cry out in fear and the king grabs my pants roughly and starts to pull them off._

"_NO, no, please s-stop!" I yell and the King stops, looking my dead in my eyes._

"_Fine. Perhaps your sister will be better at pleasuring me anyways."_

"_W-what?" I whisper and he smirks._

"_If you don't want to please me, then your sister will have to." the King leans in and whispers in my ear "But I'm sure you don't want to hear her screams. After all, there would be nothing that you can do to help her if you don't do as you are told." I whimper in fear, but stay as still as possible. He looks me in the eye as he starts stroking me quickly. I bite my lip, trying to hold back any noises. He fondles my balls gently, and licks my hard shaft from base to tip._

"_Ah… please, don't!" I gasp out, my breath hitching._

" _This is your punishment." The king replies, and continues his ministrations against my protests. He soon takes my whole length into his mouth, raking his teeth over the tip slowly, teasingly. I let a moan slip, and my hands immediately fly to cover my mouth. He looks at me with his intense gaze, and removes my hands. _

"_Let it out. I want to hear you scream." I look away, ashamed. He takes this as an invitation to continue, and licks down my neck and chest. I arch my back and dig my nails into my palms. _

_"Ha-ahhh!" His hand wraps around my dick, stroking quickly. I cum, not being able to take it anymore. He licks my juices off of his hand. _

"_You taste delicious, for a boy." He says with a smirk and I whimper. He seizes my arm and flips me over on to my stomach._

_"Please, stop!" I plead, but he doesn't stop. He moves away for a moment, but he comes back before I could get away, and sticks a large sized pillow under my stomach. He reaches under me and rubs his thumb roughly over my tip._

_"Ahh! No! Don't~" I could feel my flaccid penis growing into a full erection again. "Please," I beg, "No more!"_

_He starts pumping my penis and I cry out in pain and fear. He continues to milk me until I cum, exploding white all over his pillow. He releases me and I lay exhausted and ashamed with my ass still in the air. He pulls the wet and soggy pillow out from under me, and licks it like he licked his hand. _

"_Mm, so sweet. If I were cruel," he says with a smirk, staring at my ass "I would have you taste your cum." I whimper and close my eyes. Suddenly, the King grabs me by my hair and yanks me upwards. "Say 'Thank you Master.'"_

_"Thank you m-master." I whisper. He kisses me gently, surprising me; who knew such a monster could possibly be soft and gentle? His tongue coaxes mine out to play, and I can taste my sperm in his mouth. If you were cruel, I thought, you're not cruel, you're just an asshole. _

"_Do you like that, boy?" He looks me in the eyes as he brings his soiled hand up to my mouth, "Would you like more?"_

_I turn my head aside and, defiantly said, "I'm not your 'boy'. My name is Yusei." _

_He stills in his motions before threateningly saying in a low voice, "Nobody asked you." Hearing this, I refused to look him in the eyes. What an asshole, I thought. After stepping on what's left of my pride, he drops me on the bed and leaves the room. _

"_Clean up your mess before I get back." _

_I pull off the sheets and my cum runs down my leg. I feel gross and yet…_

_I look down to see my dick erected like this gigantic steel pole. Crap. No, I am not aroused, I'm not aroused. I close my eyes and will it to go away, but when I look again, I'm still as hard as ever. This is so wrong; I couldn't have enjoyed that, could I? _

_I tremble in fear and dismay. No, I didn't enjoy it, it will go away soon._

_I hope._

_**BSW: Chapter 4 will hopfully be up soon.**_

_**Yusei: ...**_

_**Jack: Sure it will...**_


End file.
